Songs From Within
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: A few oneshots put together. Theme songs for greasers. Complete
1. Johnny

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs or the characters. Characters are S.E Hinton's and song is by Rascal Flatts. – _What Hurts The Most_**

**Johnny - _What Hurts The Most_**

**Johnny stumbled out of his house with the pouring rain whipping the roof of his house. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran away from the prison.**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

**Johnny ran blindly as the rain pelted his face. He hated his parents. His parents who beat him and never gave a damn about him. His parents that could care less how he was, or where he was. They never even glanced his way unless it was at his bruised body. But deep down all he wanted to say was locked away. Locked in his heart where the words were left unspoken day by day.**

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

**He finally collapsed sliding down the rough brick of a school building. He didn't know it, but the thing he was trying to do, _was learn how to love them even if they didn't him._**

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do


	2. TwoBit

**I do not own characters or songs. Song by Toby Keith. – _Get Drunk and Be Somebody_**

**Two-Bit - _Get Drunk and Be Somebody_**

**Two-Bit for the sake of his mom and his little sister actually got a job! He worked his arse off trying to get money to support his family and what did his boss do? Not even notice.**

_**Yeah the big boss man, he likes to crack that whip  
I ain't nothing but a number on his timecard slip,  
I give him 40 hours and a piece of my soul,  
Puts me somewhere at the bottom of his totem pole,  
Hell I don't even think he knows my name...**_

**Oh well. He thought. Fuck the boss because…**

_**(Chorus)  
Well all week long I'm a real nobody,  
But I just punched out and its paycheck Friday,  
Weekends here, good God almighty,  
I'm going to get drunk and be somebody  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

**Two-Bit has a new girlfriend. And guess what? She's blonde! Big shock there… He watches as she cuts some girls hair just the way she wanted it. The girl doesn't even acknowledge her. They just give her the money and go…**

_**My baby cuts hair at a beauty boutique,  
Just blowin' and goin' till she dead on her feet,  
They walk right in and sit right down,  
She gives them what they want and then she spins them around,  
Hey I don't think they even know her name...**_

**Oh well. He thought. Screw the customers because…**

_**(Chorus)  
All week long she's a real nobody,  
but I just picked her up and its paycheck Friday,  
Weekends here, good God almighty,  
Baby lets get drunk and be somebody  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

**Yeah so maybe Two-bit was average. He was just as normal as his girlfriend. Or the guy with the beard sitting next to him. Or that other guy eyeing his girlfriend… The guy better watch where Two-bit's fist is wandering… whatever…screw the guys because…**

_**Well just average people, in an everyday bar,  
driving from work in our ordinary cars,  
and I like to come here with the regular Joes,  
drink all you want, be the star of the star  
of the show**_

_**Chorus)  
All week long bunch of real nobodies,  
but we just punched out and its paycheck Friday,  
Weekends here, good God almighty,  
People lets get drunk (lets get drunk!)  
All week long we're some real nobodies,  
but we just punched out and its paycheck Friday,  
Weekends here, good God almighty,  
People lets get drunk and be somebody  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_


	3. Ponyboy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the songs. Kenny Chesney owns the song. – _Who You'd Be Today _S.E Hinton owns the charactersThank you Kawaii for the song idea for Ponyboy. **

**(A/N: After Johnny's death, Set in Pony's POV.)**

**Ponyboy - _Who You'd Be Today_**

**I sit and watch as the guys play football. It's a bright sunny day but it's dark and gloomy to me. The sun is like a bully teasing me by poking me with a knife until I bleed. **

**I'm at home now in my room. I'm alone because Soda is out with Steve. I look out my window as the rain pours down. I see your reflection on the window as the drops fall, I hear your laughter echo inside my head. Johnny why are you dead?**

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone**_

**Why did you have to die? You were too young! You said yourself that you didn't want to die and that there were too many things left to do…but then you left me. The pages in your book of life yellowing and fading away. Ripping in half. Johnny why did you die?**

_**(Chorus:)  
It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today**_

**There were so many things you could've done. You would've been able to visit all those places you said you'd love to visit! You could have fuckin taken me with you man!**

**I'm sittin outside. I'm at the lot. You always dreamed of a world without socs… but you'll never get to see it now! And what about kids? You'll never be called dad, or uncle, or grandpa… I'll never see the beautiful babies you and your beautiful wife would bring back… It's really sunny out and the blue sky above only reminds me of you. I feel like I could sit here for hours like we used to and just talk. It's crazy but I've been like this since the day you left. Johnny…please come back…**

**_Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Some day's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_**

_**(Chorus:)  
It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today**_

**Sometimes I wonder, Johnny…Who you'd be today…**

**_Today… Today… Today…_**

**_Today… Today… Today…_**

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday**_

_**Someday, someday**_

**I get up and start walking towards my house. I look back at the spot were we used to talk. Were we used to gaze at the stars, and dream. I smile, knowing I'll see you again…**

**_Someday_**…

**Someday.**


	4. Sodapop

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. S.E Hinton does. Faith Hill owns the song. – _Like We Never Loved At All._**

_**(A/N: Soda's POV.) (Sandy has left him.)**_

**Sodapop - _Like We Never Loved At All_**

**I was walkin in the city. I was just tryin to clear my head and maybe have a good time. That was until I saw you. You were standin there with your beautiful blonde hair swayin and your ocean blue eyes sparkling. You looked real cute in that yellow tank top and blue jeans. **

**I look at who you're with. A guy. A real handsome guy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He smiles and whispers something in your ear. You giggle and he grins. He wraps his arm around you as you walk by.**

_**You never looked so good  
as you did last night,  
underneath the city lights,  
there walking with your friend,  
laughing at the moon.  
I swear you looked right through me.  
But I'm still living with your goodbye,  
and you're just going on with your life.**_

**I stare at you but you don't seem to notice. You look directly at me and think I'm just a face in the crowd. Do you not remember me? Can you not feel one little twist of love for me? It's almost like _we never loved at all_…**

_**How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything   
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.**_

**I sit in the booth at this old diner. I don't order anything I just stare off into space thinking about how you left me. As far as I can tell you're doin just fine gettin over me. I haven't laughed since you've left, haven't even cracked a smile. How did you get over me so quickly? I'd sure like to know your secret. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of loving you now that you're gone.**

_**You, I hear you're doing fine.  
Seems like you're doing well  
as far as I can tell.  
Time is leaving us behind,  
(time – leaving us behind)  
another week has passed  
and still I haven't laughed yet.  
So tell me, what your secret is  
(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)  
to letting go, letting go like you did,  
like you did.  
**_

**I see you walk past the window of the diner and I feel myself shake. I choke back a sob and just watch until you melt away into the crowd rushing by. As far as I can tell… _we never loved at all_.**

_**How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything   
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.**_

**What happened to the magic that used to surround us when we were together? What happened to the passion we had when we kissed? Do you long for my kiss, when you lay in your nice warm bed at night? Do you miss me being right by your side?**

**_Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Oh, and did you ever miss me,  
and long to kiss me?  
Oh baby, baby_**.

**I guess you have your own special way of dealing with the pain, the pain you caused me when you left me, the pain inside because you miss me. Just forget and drift away. Get away from the pain. Now I no as I stand up and walk out of that diner where we met, that we sure as hell, _never_ loved at all.**

_**Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.**_


	5. Steve

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs. Characters are S.E Hinton's and the song is Gary Allen's.**

**(A/N: Set in Steve's POV)**

**_See if I care – _Steve**

**I was walkin down the street last night, not really thinking about much. My dad had kicked me out again. I blinked when I saw you walkin down the same street. **

"**Evie?" I thought. Yeah it was you alright. There was some guy you were holdin on to tight. He had wavy black hair and midnight blue eyes. I looked in your eyes and saw that same look you used to pull on me. **

_**I saw you walkin' down the street last night**_

_**I saw him walkin' by your side**_

_**I saw the way he stopped and held you tight**_

_**I saw the look in your eyes**_

_**Go on and tell him that you love him**_

_**Go on and show him he's the one**_

_**Go on and give him every sacred thing**_

_**That you used to save for us**_

**I stormed past shoving my hands in my pockets. I could feel my fists clenching. I wouldn't let my feelings show. I wouldn't let you see you were tearing me apart. You had moved on just fine I guess. Whatever. Go use some guy as your play toy. _See if I care_…**

_**"Chorus:" See if I care**_

**_Look at the way you're tearin' me apart_**

_**Baby, see if I care**_

_**Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby**_

_**Go on, go on, go on**_

_**Yeah, go on, go on, go on**_

_**And see if I care**_

**I crawl into bed and sigh. I can still hear you whispering in my ear. Saying that you were mine and would never let me go. Whatever. Go ahead and wrap him in your dark web of lies. Your tender promises that never last. Lay by HIS side and run your fingers through HIS hair. _See if I care_…**

_**I still can hear the way you whisper**_

_**Softly in my ear**_

_**I lay awake, and I remember**_

_**The way it felt to hold you near**_

_**Go on and run your fingers through his hair**_

_**Go on and lay by his side**_

_**Go on and wrap him in your dark surrender**_

_**And all your tender lies**_

**  
I'm walkin down the street again and see you by his side. You look at me with those dark brown eyes. You grin and hold him tighter just tryin to get to me. I smirk and go right up to you and whisper tenderly, "See if I care…"  
**


	6. Dally

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. That's S.E Hinton. I don't own the song, 'Pretty in Punk' that would be Fall Out Boy**

**Dally – _Pretty in Punk_**

**Dallas Winston walked down from the Karaoke Stage on a night of heavy drinking and boozing. He walked out into the middle of the crowd and just stood there, as people danced around him. The tow-headed greaser looked out in the crowd and noticed a pair of emerald eyes, staring at him. Cherry Valance. **

**_Walking off that stage tonight  
I know what your thinking in he stands alone because he's high on himself  
But if you only knew..._**

**Dally threw her a grin and staggered towards her. He looked down to see she was sitting with Marcia and smiled at her too. Then the intoxicated greaser sat next to Cherry. **

**The red head cocked an eyebrow and shrugged before chattering animatedly with Marcia about some girl crap. **

**Dallas didn't hear a word of it. He just wanted to see Cherry smile. Dally like her smile. It was the kind that lit up the room and could guide you even on the darkest nights. Bob Sheldon sure couldn't appreciate a smile like that. For all Dallas knew, he was just using her as a play thing. **

_**I was terrified **_

_**and would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile.  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me well  
I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right  
but that's none of my business is it?**_

**As the lights started to dim and the weary people started crowding out of the door, Cherry got up with them. She never even glanced back at Dally. **

**Dally sighed as he too got up. He looked back one last time at the only bar in town where Socs and Greasers were ever together. They had stationed policemen to fight off the two rivaling gangs, if need be. **

**The greaser shook his head before moving along. **

_**I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...**_

**As the elf like greaser walked home that night he stopped to think about all the girls he'd dated. Cherry wasn't like those girls. The other girls were tramps and Cherry was just a sweet girl who got walked on by her boyfriend. **

"**Come to think of it…" thought Dally as he wobbled on the dusty streets, "The only girl who really gave a hang about me was Sylvia." Then Dally snorted and shook his head. No, Sylvia was just like all the rest. Never wanting to talk just wanting to go right into the action. **

_**The only girl who ever gave me the time **_

_**was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine.  
Knocking boots in the back, how degrading is that?  
I decline.**_

**Dally looked up and there she was again. Cherry, sitting under the lamplight of an old worn lamppost waiting for her _boyfriend_ to pick her up. **

**Again Dally sat next to her, trying to get some scrap of attention from the one he adored. **

_**I'm too terrified**_

_**and would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile.  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me  
Well I've seen your boyfriend **_

_**and I don't think he treats you right **_

_**but that's none of my business is it?**_

**Cherry didn't looked at him as her ride pulled up. She opened the car door and just as she was about to get in, she turned back and smiled at the tough Greaser. **

**Then she closed the door and was off.**

**Dally sat dazed. He then smiled and thought…**

_**I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...**_

_**I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, nooo...  
I'm not that way you think I am, noo...noooo...**_


	7. Darry

**Disclaimer: I don't know what the hell kinda song this is, but Kawaii wanted Darry, so she got Darry. I don't own the character, that's S.E Hinton. And I DEFINITELY don't own the song…Happy Worker. That's by Tori Amos. And no, half of these songs I've never even heard before.**

**_Darry Curtis – _Happy Worker**

**Darrel Curtis wiped sweat from his brow as he did another days work of roofing. Carrying two bundles at once up the ladder he nearly injured his back at least twice that day. Some guys that he worked with whistled as two fine looking ladies walked down the street walking their dogs. **

**Darry grinned, shaking his head. He enjoyed his job. **

_**Coughing from the smoke of a black roof chimney  
Marching to the beat of a hot roof o'er me  
Hey, ho, here we go  
We're off to work again  
Bells are ringing  
We are singing  
Joyous in our industry**_

**The tough greaser hammered the nails into the newly laid down shingle, all the while listening to the joyous whistles of his pals. Thoughts ran through his head as he looked at the dozen people laboring over hot roofs.**

"**Hey Ted!" he called out to a blonde haired man. **

**Ted looked up. "What?"**

**Darry thought a minute before shrugging. "Do you like your job? I mean, being out here all day, barely making enough money to get by, that sort of thing?"**

**The blonde seemed to think a moment before grinning. "Yeah, I do enjoy this job." Then he went back to work.**

_**I love my job  
He loves his job  
Pull that lever  
Start the engine  
Pump the water, build the pressure  
Push the piston, press the button  
Pump the water, build the pressure  
Push the piston, press the button  
It's the perfect job**_

**Every worker Darry questioned that day seemed to say the same thing. They loved their jobs. Darry smiled as he carried more roofing up the rickety ladder. They were one of the best companies in the state and the reason being was because they had a fine crew. Happy workers.**

_**Happy workers  
Happy workers  
Happy workers**_

**Darrel Curtis walked back down to ground level were he could eat his lunch with the rest of the guys. The second team went up and started on their shift. **

"**C'mon boys!" he heard his boss yell. "We need to hose down all this rubble before the family comes in on Monday! Let's speed it up!"**

"**John! Build up the pressure on the hose!" yelled Anthony, a red haired man with a reckless grin. **

**John, a stocky man nodded, twisting the nozzle on the hose and cranking the lever. "All set, Anthony!" he called.**

_**I love my job  
He loves his job  
Pull that lever  
Start the engine  
Pump the water, build the pressure  
Push the piston, press the button  
Pump the water, build the pressure  
Push the piston, press the button  
Pump the water, build the pressure  
Push the piston, press the button  
It's the perfect job**_

**As the dirt and rubble slid off the roof everyone cheered. Their job was done for the day. A feeling of accomplishment ran like a wave over both teams and Darry smiled. **

_**Happy workers  
Happy workers  
Happy workers**_

**As the crew packed up for the day Darry looked back with his chums by his side. The house stood in the setting sun reflecting the soft glow of orange light upon them and they grinned. They loved they're job.**

_**I love my job  
He loves his job  
Pull that lever  
Sister, start the engine  
Pump the water, yeah  
Honey, build the pressure  
Pump the water, build the pressure  
Push the piston, press the button  
It's the perfect job**_

...It's the perfect job


End file.
